Brave Frontier: Heroes of Light
by AncientTea
Summary: Both stepbrothers, Jake and Chad, plus their friend,Elie, were just ordinary heroes. But when a threat dares to destroy Grand Gaia, and the other world, will they team up with the Six Heroes, and stop the threat? Or will the world be consumed in darkness for eternity... Rated T for some blood, and swearing. Ch.6 changed a little, since I made some mistakes. :L
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

(A/N, Um.. okay, it's kind of my first…. story, so it may get a little rusty here and there. :v DON'T GET TOO HARSH AOBUT IT. Anyways enjoy. :P)

Chapter 1: Prologue

"How much longer until the ritual is complete?" a dark hooded figure said.

It wasn't long before the people were doing a ritual. Not any normal ritual, but a ritual that would possibly change the world. For those who don't know, the ritual focused on summoning the demons, and it was only done by those who wish for the world to be consumed in eternal darkness.

"Hmm… not long for it to finish. The world will witness the evil at its finest! Soon, humans, and all living things will see who they are up against! THEY WILL SOON WITNESS CORRUPTION!" bellowed a dark priest who laughed.

"It's almost done!"

But before the ritual was about to be finished (or they thought), an arrow hit directly, into one of the crystals that surrounded the Circle of Summoning, which caused a loud sound. Everyone, including the priest, had a shocked looked on their faces.

"No…. NONONONONONOONONONONO!" cried the priest, who cried over the circle, which its light, now had disappeared. "WHO DONE THIS!?" yelled a priest. Out of nowhere, an archer appeared. He had green messy hair, along with a hat that was brown, with the trims being orange and green, with orange and green clothing, along with the brown boots, and also had a bow.

"You should really know when to stop, but you refuse to listen anyway." said the green haired archer, who pulled back the arrow, ready to aim at anyone.

"Hmm… impressive skills archer. But can you handle... THIS!?" The dark priest summoned a dark blast of energy at the green archer, who manages to dodge the blast, giving him an advantage to attack back."

"You shouldn't mess with me! STAR GALE!" yelled the green haired archer. A wave of arrows, directly hit the dark hooded figures, including the priest. Everyone moaned in pain, and agony. The dark priest wasn't done yet, and managed to grab his staff, and threw a dark ball at the archer, while he wasn't looking. Once the archer looked to see what was heading towards him, he got directly hit in the stomach.

"AGH!" screamed the archer, who was holding onto his stomach with one hand, grunting in pain.

"Give it up archer. You are no match for us anyway."

"Maybe I'm not able to fight you, but everyone will know what kind of threat you're making to Grand Gaia! Do you not care about the innocent souls that don't deserve to die!?" yelled the archer with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Hmm….Nope."

"Oh well then… Maybe you did want to taste... THIS!" The green haired archer threw a bomb at the center of the room, exploding in the process. He managed to run out of the room, and into the vast forest.

"Darn it… I have been wounded pretty badly… Hope Faris knows about this, otherwise nothing can be done!" The archer ran off.

Meanwhile in the Dark Room…

The dark hooded figures coughed, while moaning even more in pain.

"Ugh… Priest, what do we do now?" asked the figure, pulling down his hood, which revealed his silver hair with a red streak.

"Let him go for now. Now, we must find the crystals, since the "oh so fancy archer", decided to ruin our progression. Corruption will take place. "

"Alright then." chuckled the silver haired lad. None knew about their dark plans, but there are many who are heroes, some even unlikely.

SO… Did you enjoy it? Leave a review! (AND THERE WILL BE COOKIES!)


	2. Chapter 2: A Breakfast Morning Served

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! A lot has been going on lately, so sorry for the long wait! Anyways enjoys. :P. P.S I forgot to say this but Brave Frontier does not belong to me in any way.

Chad's POV

I suddenly woke up with the sun shining in my face, which involved me rolling over the bed, and falling downwards, due to either clumsiness, or being very tired. My bedroom had practically the same pattern you could think of, blue and white. Checkered. Everything in my bedroom, bed, dresser, walls, whatever you could think of in a bedroom, expect for my table (which was birch wood), and also what I use for fixing and doing my works. But as soon as I gotten up, I inhaled a scent of delicious breakfast. Being the kind of person, that loves bacon and scrambled eggs a lot, I immediately ran down the stairs.

Jake, my stepbrother, must have noticed my presence, due to me running down the stairs. Although me and Jake are stepbrothers, we were…kind of different. For instance, I'm human, he's an Archyelot. Archyelots are not really an alien race, they were actually born from the Sun Goddess, and as of their overall appearance, and they were shaped like circles, with their legs and arms skinny. Jake, was shaped like one, but instead of having nothing on his head, he had something of hair that is almost shaped like triangles, and he wore Dragon Boots, which were red and golden. I was also a Prince, which I used to live with my royal family, while Jake, used to live with his grandfather, but left to go on a journey, but he messages his grandfather each night. The reason why we were considered stepbrothers however was that, Jakes grandfather, helped my father, who was the General of the Army, during war.

"Oh hey bro." Jake said smiling, when he saw me. "I guess you gotten up due to bacon?"

"Yeah I guess. I can't stand the intoxicating smell of bacon." I said gleefully, while scratching my blonde hair.

I could tell that Jake was really amused of the breakfast he made, because the moment he put the scrambled eggs, plus the bacon onto the plate, my mouth started to flow like a damn waterfall. I could be able to resist some things, but breakfast? That was my thing since day 1.

"Seriously bro. I can't believe your treating your breakfast, as if its gift from the heavens." chuckled Jake, as he proceeded to chow down on his breakfast. We both love breakfast, but there was one rule we kept in our castle. (Which we built by ourselves.) The first person, who wakes up in the morning, has to make breakfast, unless that person has some kind of issue. This was a kind of rule we usually keep around the castle.

After eating breakfast, both me and Jake, groaned in happiness of the greatest breakfast we ever had. We both gotten up from the nice looking kitchen, and went upstairs.

"So... what are we going to do today?" I asked with a little curiosity in my voice. Jake glared at me with a serious look on his face.

"Nooo… were just going to go find rainbows." He said sarcastically.

"Loving your sarcasm lately. We are obviously going to go questing, and discover new places right?" I said, noticing Jakes sarcasm lately.

"It's obvious." Jake said with a smile. "Let's go get ready."

Taking Jakes hint, I, myself went back into my perfect room, getting dressed. From my view, I obviously had blonde hair, but I also had a small ponytail from the back. As for the clothing, it was white and blue. It was a cloak, that covered my arm, but up to my wrist. I also had brown boots, along with black pants. My gloves were also white, and who could also forget the most important features of all, which was the eyes, and the hair style. My eyes were nice enough to adapt well to my overall appearance, but only because they were the color of an ocean. As for my hair, since it was messy during breakfast, I managed to fix it up. It was kind of upwards, but very high of course.

As for Jake, he did seem slightly different. He wore leg guards that had slight spikes on them, and a shoulder pad, that had a flame design on it, and he also had a red cape that went down to his ankles. He still kept on the Dragon Boots though, so overall, it seemed pretty clear we were both geared up for an adventure. We both carried our weapons, which was for Jake, was a sword. It had a gem in the middle, but it has gold and a red design on it. Mine however, was practically the same weapon Jake had, but the only difference was the design of it. It was white and blue, and looked awesome, same level as Jakes.

"So, ready for some questing?" Jake asked.

"You bet I am. Let's go!" I said being excited, since I knew it was going to be another awesome questing.

We both ran out of our beautiful castle, (which in the insides looked really fancy.). As we ran past the green colored fields, we saw the awesome building, which was becoming a blur. It was time for another questing, in progress.

Little did we know, there was an eyeball with dark wings watching us.

So what did you think? Review! (AND COOKIES WILL BE REWARDED.)


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings Of a Dark Knight

A/N: And another chapter as appeared! Well this chapter may contain a little more dialogue than the other chapters. Anyways, enjoy!

Jakes POV

After getting out of our beautifully made castle, we decided that we should go out questing. The very first area we usually go to for questing or farming for stuff was the Grass Fields. Besides having one of the most peaceful areas to relax with your friends (or train), it was also the place to harvest for usual item for crafting stuff. As we reached the fields, it still looked beautiful as ever. Sunflowers blooming all over the place, with a nice spring breeze, along with the beautiful sky. It's your usual spring season, and you have to admit it, spring was practically one of the best seasons of the year.

"Alright, we reached the area, so now what?" Chad asked, as he looked over to the field, as he smiled a little bit, possibly due to harvesting, and training.

"Well... The first thing we're going to do as our first quest, is to harvest at least… 10 ONION NUTS!" I said, running towards the field, looking for Onion Nuts. I could tell that Chad, was very amused for this quest, as he ran in too, looking for Onion Nuts. This is why doing things with your siblings, is one of the best things in the world, especially for games you made up for fun.

"Jake, did you find any Onion Nuts yet?" Chad asked, getting up from the ground indicating he had found five of them.

"Yeah I found some too, probably enough to make herbs, or potions I guess." I said scratching my head.

Both me and Chad, after finishing our first quest, decided on where to go next. There were many locations to go to that we can be able to set as our next quest of the day. Caverns, Mountains, Towers, Underground Tunnels, whatever you could think, that had many amazing things inside, and one of those things, is showing off that your so badass after defeating a huge beast, and proving yourself your worthy.

"How about exploring to a town? You know, I did see a town from the North of here, and it is probably begging to be explored, and meet its people." said Chad, as he delineated the plan.

"Sure Chad. Anything for my bro." I said smiling. Our plan was set. Both me and Chad were going to find the town that rests on the North. And then, after that, we were going to find some treasure in some caves. Our plans for today were set. This was, going to be without a doubt, the best day for questing ever.

"So what are we waiting for bro? LET'S ROLL!" I said as we ran towards the North, but before we set our foot towards the path that rests in front of us, a figure flew down from the sky, and landed on his or hers feet. In fact, after the figure landed down from the sky, I already knew who it was.

"Hello fools. Going out for some stupid questing, for stupid reasons?" said the figure, which opened his wings… and yep. It was Elie of course. Elie was probably the most unusual person you could meet, and if you ever meet a person in your life, who acts all cold hearted towards others, expect for their siblings, then you should know how Elie acts. He acts cold hearted towards others, but not a lot. He doesn't act so cold hearted towards his now dead brother, who possibly died in a raid of the Fallen. He witnessed his brother's death, and is now completely filled with rage and hatred towards the Fallen, but he still talks to his brother through spiritualism. As of his appearance, he's only an eyeball. Yes, I know what you're thinking about how eyeballs don't even talk or how they can be able to fly or something like that, but believe me, Elie is... a cold person. Besides possessing deadly skills he was taught ever since he was in training, I will tell you now, you should NEVER mess with him. He had a Hammer (that was embracing Dark energy), along with his armor. His armor was dark purple, which for the helm, was shaped like an eagles top beak, which covered his top. Although he was an eyeball, he has limbless hands, and feet, which were also covered in his armor. He had black wings, and plus, his right hand was burning with a purplish color. He looked like a normal eyeball, expect that his pupil was completely black. He also talks telepathically. Because of his battle style, not to mention his skills, he was given the nickname "The Dark Knight".

"Oh, hi Elie. How's your day going? I'm guessing a little… of I suppose?" Chad asked, with a hint of confusion on his face, since Elie doesn't really wonder around places, unless there's a reason too.

"Days going fine. You should come over to Crossroads Town. Your old friends, including Kyle are waiting for you anyway. It's not like I'm forcing you to come over there, I'm just saying." Elie said coldly, sounding as if he didn't want us to go.

Judging by the look on Chad's face, which probably meant "please can we go and do this thing later" look, and by knowing that look, I sighed. But there wasn't any problem of seeing our old friends that always got our backs during our epic adventures before. Good times, good times.

"Well… alright Elie. We will be sure to go over there, in a second."

"You did better. Everyone wants to see you for something. Probably a stupid ceremony that none doesn't even give a crap about. See you there." said Elie, as he flew away. Elie always seems to be getting weirder each time we meet up with him.

"Cmon Jake, let's go! Our friends are probably waiting right now. "Said Chad, as he dragged me along towards the town. It's not like I'm upset or anything, I'm actually really happy right now, seeing my cousin Oculus, and my other friends. Kyle, Sargent J, Serena, and many other of our friends. I couldn't wait any longer, as I gotten back up on my feet, and ran fast as I could, with Chad dragging along behind me, as I grabbed his arm.

"BRO! DON'T GO TOO FAST!" screamed Chad.

May the ceremony, and the reunion begin.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion of Friends

A/N: YAY! FINALLY SPRING BREAK! I may have a little more time to work on my story. Thanks for the support, and as always continue to not only support, but to enjoy the story as well!

Chads POV:

Ugh, so moody, so dark….

Oh hey, didn't see you there. You seriously would think that Elie is a usual happy go lucky guy, who goes around helping people? I mean don't get me wrong, he does protect the weak. But not in a very happy way…. Geez. One time, we had to save Serene, (blue haired mage, blue eyed, and wore a cloak with black boots.) from what's his face… yeah Nega. Instead of saying, "Your safe now citizen. Anything for you.", he usually walks away the moment the situation is dealt with. For those of you who don't know, Nega is, and I mean a very odd and weird person to be a "villain". In fact, I don't even know if we should consider him a villain anymore, since his damn annoying jokes, and not to mention his whiny ass attitude. However, the MOST annoying thing you can expect from him is that he is, VERY VERY VERY VERY, obsessed with cute girls. It always happens. Each time a girl is with us on adventuring, or escaping from Nega, he usually says: "NOTICE ME SENPAAAAAIIII! PLEASE, NOTICE ME SENPAAAAAAAII! PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!", while crying on the ground uncontrollably. Thank goodness we don't really have to deal with his annoying face for a while anyways.

Back to our usual lives, we were heading straight towards the town that our friends are in. A reunion I'm, guessing or something like that. I myself never had anyone to look after to, expect for Jake, not after the invasion on my kingdom…

And I was guessing I was daydreaming, because I can see Jake waving his handing in front of my face side to side, resembling a "Hello? Earth to Chad." message. I quickly broke out of my daydreaming, and back into reality itself.

"Finally, your back bro. I suppose you may be daydreaming about someone special?" Jake snickered while smacking the back of my head softly.

"Bull." I said a little annoyed at his words.

"I was joking. You know I would never be a jerk to anyone like you bro." said Jake, a little concerned about me. I shrugged, and shook it off anyway since it wasn't really that much of a major problem. We managed to find the town that Elie told us about, and sure enough, it had a banner saying, "Welcome! Enjoy your stay at Aprotic Town!" Both me and Jake had a joyful look on our faces, judging by how much people were outside from their homes, and were on the street, as we went into the town. I think Elie detected our movement, because the moment we were about to go into the Tavern with many joyful people, he swiftly flew down, with a loud thump.

"Finally you guys came. If you're wondering where the peeps are, they are in the tavern. I'll come with if you forget where it was." stated Elie, as he started to follow us towards the Tavern. After a good 5 minutes of wondering through the filled town, we finally reached it. It's kind of your usual looking tavern that you would see in RPG games or something like that. Wood, having lanterns on the sides, and double doors.

"Well, here's the Tavern. Are you guys ready to go inside?" wondered Jake, as he was about to open the door. All of us, obviously gestured a "yes" motion, and we went inside. The Tavern looked surprisingly awesome, compared to the others. It looked a little more fancier, with waiters going to the tables and taking orders. It seems like a restaurant, combined with a Tavern, now that I think about it. As we wondered throughout this place, we finally saw our friends, sitting at a table near the window.

"Oh, hey guys!" Jake bellowed, running towards them. There was Kyle, who looked like a blob, but had horns on his head, and was green. Serene on the other hand, was a mage. She's kind your usual Ice Mage, blue long hair, blue eyes, blue and white cloak, and black boots. There was also Jasper, who was a White Knight. He had white armor, brown hair, and green eyes. His height was almost up to Serene, judging by their age. I also forgot to mention this, but me and Jake were the same exact age. 22 if you ask.

"Here come our good old friends!" said Serene gleefully. We all gave each other a pat on our backs and high fives, since it was a while.

"How do you do Jake? Practicing your Chivalry, and Fire Moves, I suppose?" said Jasper.

"I have been practicing since day 1 you know! I just want both me and Chad, to be perfect heroes! Just like Gramps." said Jake, but the moment he said Gramps, his expression went from happy, to sad. Thing is, since after him and Gramps is separated because of the Great Magic War, he wasn't able to find him since. Jake knows he is still alive, just that he didn't reach him yet. I could tell Serene felt bad for Jake, because, she went over and hugged him. I went over and bro hugged him.

"Don't worry Jake, you'll find him soon." said Serene, as she ordered five ice creams: Rock Road for Jake, Mint for me, Chocolate for Elie, Vanilla for Serene, Strawberry for Jasper, and Cookies and Cream for Kyle.

"BLEH! Chocolate. Just why Serene. Just why." said Elie, as he threw the Chocolate at Kyle's face. Kyle didn't really seem to mind, since he ate the Chocolate, and continued eating Cookies and Cream. Both me and Jake laughed, since Jasper had a look on his face, probably saying "Are you crazy?", while Serene almost laughed because of how Kyle didn't seem to care. Kyle is one absolute glutton for sure.

"See? I told you everything will be fine." smiled Serene. Serene is like a sister towards us, but she is like a mother too. Jake smiled, signaling that everything all joyful and peace again, like that kind of personality I expect.

"Well… I suppose we can stay in this Tavern for the night. They have Inn rooms of course." said Serene, as she gestured us to come upstairs.

"So… do we share rooms, or do we sleep separate?" I asked, a little confused.

"I suppose we will be sleeping separate. After all, only about 5-6 people can sleep in the Inn Rooms. After all, they do add bunks if there's too much people." Said Elie.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH TOASSSSSSTTTTT!" screamed Kyle, who was eating toast, that whoever knows where it came from.

"Yeah you're right Elie. Anyways, rest well guys! It's going to be a good day tomorrow too." yawned Serene, as she hugged Jake. Jake smiled, as he hugged back. As we said good night to each other. But before I went to sleep, I decided to check out the Inn for a bit.

"Nice food, Ice Cream, Bacon, and such.. nice drinks, Fruit Punch, and others… and…. What the…?" I said as I saw an odd object lying on the ground. It was shaped like a diamond, but it was in a rainbow like color. I examined it for a bit. It seemed like a normal Gem. But I think I should tell the others about this I thought, as I went back upstairs, to sleep.

It didn't really look like it came from this world, probably another one. I'll find out soon, for its existence.

Enjoyed it? Review! And don't forget to follow or favorite this story if you love it!


	5. Chapter 5: Appearance Of The Annoyance

BRA/N: Here comes another chapter! Enjoy! And Review if you liked it! (Okay I should shut up now. ._.)

Jake's Pov:

It was the most awesome morning ever again. I gotten up as usual, but as I gotten myself dressed, I looked at my Grandpas photo. This was years ago when I was still young, when both me and Gramps, used to always train sword fighting skills, for many countless adventures. I looked at the sun through the window, along with the green plains that were below the beautiful sun. Before I gotten up from the soft bed, and leaving the room, Serene came in just in time to check on me. She still had her long blue wavy hair, that was let loose, and her crystal blue eyes. But, the main difference was what she wore. Instead of wearing a cloak, she wore a black and blue jacket, with a white shirt underneath. She also wore black shorts, that revealed her ankles, but she still wore her boots.

"Hi there sleepyhead. I guess you slept like a baby?" said Serene, who snickered slightly, as she dragged me out from bed, and poked me with her finger, on the face.

"Yeah, I obviously did Serene. So, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Oh…You know usual breakfast stuff. Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and such." said Serene. I could possibly tell she's going to drool over the sight of the breakfast, just like Chad. After saying what may be for breakfast, Serene dragged me downstairs to the Main Room of the Tavern, and.. yep. Serene was actually right. The moment we went downstairs, I caught a whiff of the breakfast smell, and it smelled like heaven. Chad was also seen drooling over the breakfast, along with Elie, who was trying to get Chads head from the breakfast.

"CHAD GET YOUR UGLY FACE AWAY FROM THE BREAKFAST! YOUR MESSING IT UP!" screamed Elie, who knocked Chad over.

"Whoa there Elie. No need to get so rough with others." said Kyle, who walked down the stairs.

"Guys, let's just enjoy a nice morning eh? Let's enjoy drooling over our breakfast while eating it!" I said, as I ran towards the serving table. People were starting to come in too, possibly for the breakfast as the six of us sat at the table, in front of the server.

"Pancake with butter, along with bacon." I said.

"HEAVENLY BACON WITH A WHOLE LOT OF SCRAMBLED EGGS!" screamed Chad in delight.

"Meh… just Pancakes, nothing else." Said Elie, as he checked the menu on the board. I'm guessing Kyle, really wanted Elie to enjoy the breakfast, because he started to say almost everything for Elie. Elie however, looked at Kyle with a death stare, and Kyle imminently backed off. I'm REALLY starting to think that people are scared of Elie. But we all shook that thought off, as Jasper, and Serene picked Pancakes with a lot of strawberries, and a little butter on it.

"So.. how did everyone sleep last night?" Jasper asked. A lot of us slept like a log, expect for Chad, which was staring at this odd, object, which had rainbow like colors.

"Um.. Chad what exactly is that?" I asked, as I gotten a closer inspection on it.

"I, honestly have no idea bro. I found this near the exit, so I kept wondering what this object came fro—Before Chad could finish, we all heard a sudden high pitched singing from someone, and from outside, we see a girl being chased by something, and ran inside. Serene had a odd look on her face, possibly wondering what the girl is running from. She had brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a green hoodie, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"GUYS! You have to help me NOW!" screamed the girl, who was trying to hide behind the counter. Jasper, tried to look outside to see who the girl was running from, before the doors slammed open, hitting Jasper in the process, and oh no… its "him"

"PLEASE NOTICE ME SENPAAAAIIIII! PLEASE NOTICE ME SENPAAAAIII", and yep. It was Nega. He wore a black top hat with a white rim around it, and he wore a black tuxedo with the tie saying "Evil is love, Evil is life". He also wore black shoes, along with his brown hair, and brown eyes.

"OH MY GOD, WHY HIM!?" screamed Elie, who was almost ready to burn a hole in Negas head. Everyone else groaned in annoyance because Nega would not leave anyone alone for a fucking day.

"Oh, lol. Its Jake and his loser friends lol." Said Nega who laughed stupidly.

"Look Nega, we don't have the girl here, how about leaving us alone and making SURE YOU WONT BOTHER ANYONE EVER AGAIN!?" screamed Elie, who brought out his hammer, and summoned his Shadow Claws. Nega backed away a little, but brought out his Rocket Launcher.

"OH YOU THINK YOU CAN FITE ME M8?, IMA REKT YOU SO HARD MAH BOI!" said Nega, as he fired a missile. Elie, didn't had any problem, he used his Shadow Claw, to catch the missile, and throw it back. It hit Nega's Copter, really badly, which resulted in Nega being launched across the room. He landed on a table, and he was on the floor again… crying. This is what I mean, when Nega is never taken seriously.

"Weak." Said Serene, who dropped ice cream on Nega. Nega however, stopped crying and starting eating the ice cream. After he finished eating, Serene froze him using her Ice Powers, and walked over to us. "Back to the subject, where do you think that object came from Chad?"

"Well, I honestly don't know… maybe someone could know?" said Chad.

"OH OH OH! I think, I know where that came from." said the girl, who took the Gem, and examined it closely. "Call me Cheryl, and I think this Gem, came from a world, known as…. Grand Gaia?"

"Grand Gaia? What's that place?" I asked, as I continued to eat, despite Nega still being frozen, thank goodness, and also not caring that Kyle is starting to lick the ice cube that Nega is in.

"It's apparently a world, full of gods, and heroes. Unfortunately, it's in grave danger, since there's a war going on. This gem here, is very valuable in that place. If this somehow made it into the our world, this could most likely be a distress signal for more people. I don't really know the rest, you could know yourself." said Cheryl, as she gave back the gem.

"Woah. You're saying that this world… is in need of help? THAT'S WHAT WE'RE BORN FOR RIGHT GUYS?" I bellowed with pride, as I stood up.

"Wow Jake. You seriously believe in this bullcrap. I wouldn't believe in this fake shit about gods and deadly awesome shit. Gods? Maybe." said Elie, as he washed his plate in the sink. Jasper, also went over and washed.

"Jake… Look I know you want to help, but how in the hell are we getting to this place anyway?" said Chad, as he looked at the Gem.

"Probably find a person who can do the job of course. I mean who else would be able to—" Before Serene could finish her sentence, Nega broke out of the ice cube, probably because Kyle kept licking the ice cube, and jumped towards Chad.

"NO YOU ARENT GETTING MY BRO NOW!" I said, as I went over to slash Nega, but he touched the Gem, which resulted in a blinding light. I could barely see anything, expect for rainbow like colors. The voices of Nega, and the others became distorted, and I was entering into a completely black path.

I think I'm entering Grand Gaia.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival In Grand Gaia

A/N: The group finally enters Grand Gaia! If you enjoy the story, follow and favorite it! The more there is, the more motivated I get for you fans. :v

Jakes POV:

I was still in this dark room. There wasn't any light for a moment, until a green light came in front of my face. I actually tried to see if I could touch it, but no avail.

"I am Lord Lucius." The voice said in a majestically way. "The gate is open towards Grand Gaia, because we need help."

"So the rumors are true! Elie is a total butthole for thinking this was a joke… why are we needed Lord Lucius?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Darkness…are trying to destroy Grand Gaia. If none manages to save it, all will be lost..." said Lord Lucius. "Will you help us dear Summoner?"

"Summoner…? Um, what are you exactly talking about-?" Before I could ask my question, a blinding light took me by surprise and blinded my whole eyesight. It kind of blinded me for a while but then, I started to saw a lush grassy field, with a beautiful sun, and trees. I managed to get myself up, before I was pushed down by a weight.

"OW! Bro!? Is that you?" said a familiar voice. I tried to look up, and it was Chad. Falling above him is…

"UGH! Chad seriously, I must thank you for soft head. Where do you even manage to get it to be like that?" Elie said, as he started to rub Chad's hair before Nega landed on Elie.

"OH MY GOD NEGA. GO AWAY FOR GODNESS SAKE." bellowed Elie, as he shoved Nega over. Nega didn't look pleased, as he tried to punch Elie, which he successfully did, but I didn't think Elie didn't really care. Instead, Elie yawned and punches Nega to a nearby tree.

"Uh.. hello?" a feminine voice said. The moment we looked up to see who it was, it a girl who had blue eyes, but had very colorful clothing. It was almost in a rainbow like color, but her shirt was white, and her undershirt was black, plus she didn't wear any long pants, only black shorts. We didn't look at her for a second, since Nega kept on trying to attack us, but we kept punching him.

"GUYS HELLO!?" said the girl. We turned around and paid attention to her, apologizing for the ignorance we kinda had.

"My name is Tilith. I am a goddess, and.. looks like Lord Lucius really did call you!" said Tilith, who was delineating to us about Grand Gaia, explaining stuff about this, that, you know, especially the main problem Grand Gaia is dealing with right now. But the moment we walked into a clear plain, a red blob jumped out of the grass, and it seemed to have orange hair. It looked so adorable to be honest.

"AH! A BURNY! ATTACK OR SOMETHING!" screamed Tilith as she ran behind Elie.

"But it's so cute though… Hi there little cutie-patootie, your so cute I'm going to eat you u—"Before Chad finished while he was petting Burny, Burny bit on his finger, and Chad yelped in pain.

"ALRIGHT YOU ASKED FOR IT LITTLE GUY! WINDMILL!" I said. I kept spinning my sword to Burny, that he gets caught up in the storm, and after finishing the attack, I launched him towards a tree, which knocked him out in the process. "None messes with Chad, expect for me."

"Well.. uh. You guys seem strong. I wonder where you got your strengths from…" asked Tilith with curiosity, as she looked at us with a strange look.

"Like I said, we aren't Summoners. We came from another world. "I said, as I sheathed my sword. "We are stronger together anyways."

"You do realize you need more people, so that we can banish the Darkness from Grand Gaia right"? said Tilith as she crossed her arms in a serious matter. Okay, I didn't mean to brag, but when it comes to beasts, and many other stuff, me, Chad, and Elie usually get the job done, but a threat planning to destroy the world? I think we got this.

"Alright. So how do we recruit more people? Not that I really care, just wondering." said Elie, in a annoyed tone, possibly after dealing with Nega, since I can see that he was laying down on the grassy fields.

"Just focus your thoughts, and turn them into power. A person may come to you most likely! Let's get summoning!" said Tilith in a super cheerful voice.

Using Tiliths hint, I began to close my eyes, and focus on my power. It took at least five to six minutes, but when I opened my eyes, I saw a rainbow like door in front of my eyes. Rainbow? That's practically the most sign of something good is about to happen of course, I thought. I went closer towards the rainbow door, and when I touched it, it opened with a rainbow light that blinded me in the process. I mean hey, Colors are cool, but if it's just WAY to bright, it can seriously hurt your eyes or something.

I went back into reality, and what popped out of the rainbow door is a person who landed flat face on the ground, who managed to get up. Upon closer inspection, she seemed to have long white hair, which was sort of straight, but a little wavy. Her eyes however, were a nice shade of purple. As for her clothing, it was kind of black and blue kind of design color. She had sleeves that started at the middle of her arm, but strangely, there's some kind of marking near her shoulder. She also had boots that were also black and blue, but had iron on the knee. Her shoes were golden, and she seemed to have some kind of crown on her head. She also had a staff that was golden, but right at the tip, it seemed to have blue, green, and red orbs surrounding the top. I have to admit though, her outfit was sort of casual in this world.

The woman managed to get up on her own, but the moment she got up, she stared at us for a brief second. "Oh um... hello...?" she said with a little shyness in her voice.

"Umm... Hey there! I know, we kind of summoned you out of nowhere, but whats your name?" asked Chad, who was a little curious about her, judging by his face.

"...I-I'm Ivris. You probably don't know about me, since you didnt knew about where I came from. I think I will tell you the rest later, but fir-" Nega ran towards Ivris, and jumped at her leg, hugging it. Nega is VERY strange, I think this is why he usually never gets girls or something.

"OMFG CUTE GIRL ALERT!" screamed Nega, as he kept clinging onto Ivris's leg. I think Ivris was scared of Nega, because she started to kick him with her other leg, and whacking him with her staff.

"Wow. Nega is an absolute loner for sure if he keeps acting like this." groaned Elie, who sighed in a annoyed tone.

"Righhhhtttt. So anyways let's move to a town that we call "Village of Elgaia." said Tilith, as she started to run towards the village. "I'll meet you guys there!"

"NO WAIT UP TILITH!" I said, as I dragged Chad and Elie along with me, with Ivris running along with us. But Nega is still running after her, since he thinks she's so adorable.

I think we are going to have a long journey here.


	7. Chapter 7: The Start Of an Adventure

Chads POV

It took a while for us to reach the Village Of Elgaia supposedly. This is practically the most longest walk I ever had in my entire life. I tried to look back behind me, and sure enough, Jake, Ivris, Elie, and Nega were still there, despite Nega chasing Ivris just because she looks cute and whatever. I wonder how and why Nega usually keeps chasing women like a damn creep. "NOTICE ME SENPAAAAAAIIII! NOTICE MEEE!" screamed Nega, who was still clinging onto Ivris's leg. Elie, getting very pissed at Nega's doing, grabs him, and hurls him at a wall. Both me and Jake had a strange look on our faces, since that seriously looked like it hurt a lot.

"Great. Thanks, but is the village up ahead or something?" asked Ivris, as she tried to look ahead. Jake however, tried to climb onto the trees, but failed in the process. I think the village may be a few miles from us, because I can hear some kind of familiar noises, not to mention people leaving and entering the town with some kind of goods in their hands. I'm guessing this was a trading place for merchants and such.

"Guys, I think the village is up ahead. Let's hurry!" bellowed Jake, as he started to run. The rest of us followed him, (not to mention Nega.). The trees, not to mention the sky, and the rest of the environment looked so perfect for a day of walking, but I think I might do that later or something. Upon reaching our destination, we finally saw the village. It looked like a small village, since there weren't that many buildings, and there were only a few areas to go to. I wonder how people can sleep, if there aren't that many buildings….

"Hello Jake!" said a gleeful voice. I looked over, and saw Tilith running towards us.

'Oh hello… Tilith. How's your boring day lately?" uttered Elie, as he walked over to the center of the town. The town looked small, but hey, as long the town looks very pretty, it would be okay to live in it.

"It's alright, and don't get moody Elie!" pouted Tilith. After that moment, we saw a fellow with blue hair, and blue armor running straight towards us. There's one thing wrong with him though, and he looks weakened or something. Not only did the lad in blue armor ran towards us, but there was a girl with red and golden armor, which had brown hair tied back into a ponytail. Something tells me this wasn't good.

"U-ugh… another demon appeared in M-Morgan.. " said the blue haired guy. He started to get onto the floor, signaling he wasn't in a good condition at this point. All of us had worried looked on our faces, because we never seen a person this close to death.

"Hey you!" shouted the brown haired girl, who was grabbing my arm, with the others following us. "Hurry and make an antidote for Karl!"

Making a potion? That couldn't be that hard, so I got the stuff needed to make an Antidote. Sure it took a while since I wasn't really an expert into crafting potions and stuff, but hey I'm pretty good at it, so no need for being too judgmental and stuff. After a few minutes, I finally made the cure towards poison. I ran towards Karl, who was still grunting and moaning in pain, but I managed to shut him up once I made him drink the cure.

"Phew! Thanks buddy. Seria, why rush them for?" questioned Karl, who gotten up. He made his way towards Seria, as he putted his arm around her in a brotherly way.

"Well because these idiots don't know how to—"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't think we aren't used to this place, so how about cutting us some slack to be precise?" uttered Jake, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I could tell Seria didn't care that much, because she just rolled her eyes, and went back to Karl.

"What do you mean by "demon?" Are you saying that another demon has appeared in Morgan!?" uttered Seria in a frightened tone. Almost all of us, (especially both Tilith and Ivris), had a shocked look on our faces.

"Demons? Impossible. This place looks peaceful enough." stated Elie, as he looked up at the sky, possibly wondering how beautiful it looked.

"Of course there is! Why else would we be in a guild called the Demon Slayers!?" cried Seria.

That's when the name actually hit me straight in the face, like being hit over and over again with a pan (which has GOTTA hurt really badly once you think about it). The real reason why Lord Lucius probably called us here. That was the possible reason we could be here, and that's one possible reason.

Darkness.

I could have sworn Lucius said that. If he did, then this is probably the main issue we are dealing with currently. But then again, the job as a hero is never done.

"So uh.. your saying you're a group of people who slay evil demonic beings for a living?" questioned Nega, as he poked Seria about a couple times in the face, before she shoved him back. Nega was a little offended, but he decided to stay put anyway by eating ice cream. Rock Road, one of his favorite flavors when it comes to ice cream.

"Uh yes duh. I mean why else would Karl and I be working on the same team? I mean it's pretty obvious once you think about it. We are Elites, and nothing won't stop us! So get out of the way rookies."

"WHY YOU IGNORANT LITTLE B—"Before Elie could say anything else, Jake covered his… face I'm guessing to prevent Elie from saying anything else. Thank goodness, remind me to praise Jake later for his awesome skills and such.

"Alright uh… guys let's not get too crazy here. I mean it's only the beginning." stated Jake, as he started to stop covered Elie's…. face.

"Wrong, it's practically the beginning of the Darkness spreading throughout this world. But don't worry, I already handled these kind of situations before." uttered Ivris, as she smiled.

"You dealt with THESE kinds of situations before Ivris?" I said as I crossed my arms with a confused look on my face. I'm not going to lie, I think Ivris may be able to do the job despite of her cute appearance. Just… saying.

"Well yeah sort of. I was apparently one of the Guardians of Merith. It sort of means I have to protect Karna Masta, one of the most important leaders in Grand Gaia, so I have no problem with dealing any kind of evil threat nowadays…"

"THEN WE WILL SAVE GRAND GAIA FROM ITS DARKEST DAYS! GUYS, LETS GET OURSELVES READY FOR AN EPIC JOURNEY!" declared Jake, as he raised his sword up. Tilith giggled as he watched how Jake reacted towards that little "history" lesson with Ivris.

"Well alright, it's settled then. I hope to meet you soon in the meantime. Oh, and one last thing…" as Karl said that, he brought out like the same exact looking gem's that I had trouble finding out where it came from. Wait, if I have one on me right now, and Karl's giving me 5 more, does that mean…

"WAIT! THAT WAS THE SAME EXACT GEM I SAW IN MY WORLD! LOOK!" I bellowed, as I reached into my pockets, and pulled out the gem. Everyone was surprised, most likely about how this object reached into my world, and the possible theories it could've been there in the first place anyhow.

"Well, since you have one more… I suppose you get one remaining gem after the summoning." said Karl, as he crossed his arms.

"I guess so Karl. Well, good luck Karl, and be careful!" bellowed Tilith gleefully, as she watched both Seria and Karl walk away from the village.

"So, what are we going to do with these gems now Prince?" questioned Elie.

I think we may summon but that will have to wait sooner or later. But first, let's get ourselves ready for a new journey that is before us.

Hope… that I can find my family soon, especially my dad….


	8. Chapter 8: Remembrance Of The Past

AN: So…yeah. The group is sort of getting used to the place, but as of now, they are just kind of resting before going out on the adventure. Enjoy? Follow and favorite!

Jakes P.O.V

I woke up after that amazing nap I just took. As you can see, we were just planning out how we are coming prepared on your journey. Apparently, Tilith told us to meet her at the Caves of Flames, just east from here. We were staying at an Inn in the Village, and still it looks comfy as usual. Surprisingly, the interior of the Inn just looked like the same exact one that we were in before Nega and his "stupidity", decides to get in the way. Strange…

I walked down the stairs of the Inn (which I almost fell down due to sleepiness.), and as I reached the bottom of the almost endless stairs, I saw Chad reading some kind of book, along with Elie just cleaning his hammer for some whatever reason. Ivris is drinking hot coffee, while Nega is just being Nega.

I guess Chad noticed me, because the moment I walked towards the table, he looked straight up at me, straight into my face.

"Hey bro. I'm guessing you had a well-deserved rest?" questioned Chad, as he closed his book, and unsheathed his sword. I guess we are ready, since we got everything prepared and ready to go.

"Yeah, I sort of did. Slept like a log. What about you guys?" I asked, as I got myself a cup of coffee, along with toast that contained butter.

"Practically just rested. You know the usual stuff. I'm guessing we're okay for now?" asked Ivris, with the hint of curiosity in her voice. She took a sip of the hot coffee, but after that exact sip, she dropped a marshmallow in it, probably just to make it taste like heaven or something. Her eyes gleamed with happiness once she took a sip again.

"Does anyone else find it weird I can't find my epic axe." stated Nega, as he went running around the Inn for it, but I'm guessing no luck so far. I was surprised by the fact Nega wields a weapon, since he RARELY uses any weapons. (He uses his invention to destroy me and Chad back then when we were trying to stop him from conquering the world by using rainbows and annoying things.). I usually wondered how Nega uses his axe, especially if he's even skilled with it. If he swings like an idiot, then he's automatically an idiot with weapons and his inventions.

"It's right here creep. And once we head out, don't you dare chase after another person again, because if you do, I will rip out your damn spine, and use it as a trophy for my achievements throughout my life. Understood?" said Elie, as he stared at Nega with a dark aura around him. I could tell Nega was scared, since he backed away little, and had chills up his spine.

"Whatever you say Elie. Let's head out guys." shouted Nega as he ran out the Inn, towards the open road.

"NEGA DON'T YOU DARE!" screamed Elie in annoyance, as he flew after him.

I started to run after them, but before I did, I decided to check up on Chad, just to be my usual noisy self, just like what a brother would do to his other siblings. That's just life.

"Chad, what are you reading by the way anyways? Some kind of… document I'm guessing?" I asked as I tried to get a much closer look on the book. It had some kind of symbols… no wait. Pictures with some kind of armor with ancient writing and… wait a second.

"Chad is this some kind of ritual book or some spell book?" asked Ivris, as she sat down next to Chad before leaving. She was REALLY curious about what Chad was reading, hell, even more than me! Her purple eyes were filled with curiosity, and much gleefulness.

Chad, who I'm guessing felt a little uncomfortable with us getting very noisy with his stuff, backed away a little. Both me and Ivris wanted to know REALLY badly what Chad was reading because you know, everything is magic somewhat, or everything is so fascinating to you that, you decide to look upon every object in the universe. Just kidding you know.

"Alright fine I'll tell you what it is. It's a clown bo—no wait.. It's a manual for gaming cheats for games that require hard controls and stuff. "stated Chad in a sarcastically way, but I could tell he was lying, due to sweat coming onto his forehead.

"CMON CHAD! Tell us please..?" pouted Ivris, as she started to show her puppy face towards him. Chad became even more nervous, as more sweat came from his forehead.

"Alright fine. It's one of my father's documents that he wrote during the invasion. This apparently contained all tactics, and weapons that can be made. This could even help me find my father.." delineated Chad, as he started to weep slightly. I feel bad for him, especially after he didn't find his father. We took care of the Overlord, Cawthon. Although we beated him, Chad still couldn't find his father. I felt ashamed, I felt like as if I wanted to be in Chad's shoes, and see what it was like to lose a father like he did.

"Hey, don't worry pal. We will find him soon. C'mon, chant with me, "WE WILL FIND YOUR FATHER FOR A BETTER PEACE!"

"Look Chad.. I know you're upset about your whole father thing, but, just like what Jake said, we will find him, after all you seem like interesting people I met, besides my sister. Right?" said Ivris, as she tried to straighten out her hair. She finally managed to finish her coffee, probably because she took her sweet time devouring the taste of the amazing coffee. After that, I saw practically the most surprising thing I had ever seen in my life.

She hugged him.

Chad was a little embarrassed by this, judging by his face, since there's a small blush on it. Ivris pulled away, but she kind of looked a little embarrassed as well.

"Well, yeah you guys are interesting. Let's go after the two shall we?" said Ivris in a gleefully way. The three of us started to run outside and after both Nega and Elie, but before I did l did one last thing.

I gave the seller, who worked at the Inn, a 2 dollar tip, and smiled as I ran away.


	9. Chapter 9: Defeating a Grim Faced Foe

A/N: Sorry for the long wait (again...), a lot of testing, benchmarks you know. Anyways enjoy!

Chads P.O.V

I rushed towards the fields where both Elie and Nega were. It was a pretty long way, more away from the Village. It seems as if the more we got away from the village, the more blurry it became. I had to admit, the place seemed nice, but we have a job to do in this world. The fields look absolutely OUTSTANDING AND IDYLLIC. Lush green grass, nice sunset, and my god… the environment, the trees, the flowers, it's like being in Heaven.

After what seemed like ten minutes or so, we managed to reach both Elie and Nega, and they seemed to be talking about something, probably something important. Once Ivris managed to get in front of both me and Jake, she immediately went over to Nega and whacked him hard with her staff. That was then Nega started to release a bloodcurdling scream that almost sounded like someone in extreme pain. I have to admit, I do feel pretty bad for the poor guy.

"THAT WAS FOR BEING AN ABSOLUTE CREEP! Now please stay away from me unless if needed." shouted Ivris with a hint of anger in her voice. Nega had a face probably meaning "Why did you do this to me I'm awesome". But I guess that's just how he acts or something. Nega, then started to get up slowly, but used his axe for support. That was then we found ourselves blinded by the beauty of the sunset, as the sun peeked happily behind the clouds. But I think we are getting ourselves distracted here, heh. "I think it's time we start moving ourselves towards our destination. Let's not keep Tilith waiting." muttered Elie as he continued using his stuck up attitude. He is right, we have no idea how long Tilith was waiting for us, so let's get a move on. We crossed over the lush green lands of the beautiful land of Grand Gaia, but before we continued walking more adorable blob creatures appeared in our path.

"More cuter enemies? I mean c'mon guys this can't be that har—OW!" The blue blob bit Nega on his index finger, making Nega wince in pain. He, however retaliated with an axe swing, causing the blob to be sent back a couple meters. I have to admit, I'm impressed with Nega's use of an axe. Ivris had disappointed look on her face, possibly meaning she didn't want to hurt these cute creatures. I didn't want to hurt these creatures either, since my face was filled with regret, and guilt. Jake however, tries to parry the creatures off with his sword.

I'm somewhat guessing this was somewhat easy, because the creatures was running away, possibly because of how Jake parried his sword, and how his left hand was blazing with fire.

"Well, that was taken care of guys. I have to be quite honest; they were way too adorable to begin with. Very adorable in fact, I might die." chuckled Jake, as he lit his hand again. It took a while for us to reach closer towards the Cave Of Flames, before we encountered a skeleton. Its appearance is what you'd expect: Bones with its eye sockets completely empty, but one different thing about it was that it had a steel sword, with some boots. It somewhat looked like a person that came from a bloodbath, or something worse.

The skeleton, I'm guessing stared at us for a brief moment, before it released a bloodcurdling scream, and charged at Ivris. Scared, Ivris tried to block him off with her staff, but Elie managed to appear behind it and launched it upwards.

"Jake, now it's your turn!" bellowed Elie, as he high fived Ivris for fending off the creepy skeleton that was about to give her some major injuries. Believe me, it's pretty tough seeing someone that is your friend, being wounded.

Jake, like his usual self, skyrocketed himself towards the sky using his hand to fire out a fireball. He then reached towards the skeleton as he used his sword to plunge the skeleton towards the ground. But, before he could slash at its face, it loomed behind Jake by side stepping, and punched his back. Jake grunted in pain slightly, but I think it's because of the armor. Jake, noticing this was….I think pissed, because his left hand started to burn much more rapidly. Getting the idea, all of us watched, as the skeleton got launched a few extra miles, because of the fire explosion Jake caused.

I think he used Igneous Judgment.

Before Ivris could rush over the skeleton, possibly to finish it off, Nega came over and kept pummeling the skeleton, possibly to its death.

"TAKE THIS! TAKE THAT! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" screamed Nega, as he thought it was a breathtaking experience to pummel someone over and over again. It took a few minutes, before the skeleton was completely still. I could tell Nega was completely proud of himself, because he punched his chest a few times, and stood on top of the skeleton.

"AND THAT MY FRIENDS, IS WHY NEGA THE ALL DARING AND MIND-BLOWING COMMANDER HAS FULLY DOMINATED THE SKELETON!" bellowed Nega in a gleeful matter. He then sneered at Ivris, as he walked over to her, tipping his hat.

"Well my dear, how was my style of combat so far?" said Nega in a somewhat dumb way of flirting with someone. Elie looked at Nega with a death stare, as he raised his right hand, which formed into a Shadow Claw. Nega simply, just looked at him with a "don't care" look, as he turned around again towards Ivris.

"Umm… it's okay I guess…?" stuttered Ivris as she stepped back in a petrified way. Nega smirked in a devilish way, as he continued to walk over towards Ivris. Obviously having enough of this, I ran over towards Nega and pulled him away.

"Go back Nega I swear." I said, as I looked at him with a stern looked on my face. Ivris looked at me as she smiled, stepping to my side. Nega looked at me, as his smile faded away. He stared right into my face for a brief moment, before he walked away with silence, possibly since he knew me, Jake, or Elie could get in the way.

"Could you guys stop fooling around and get over here? We are in front of Caves of Flames." Said Jake, as he gestured us to come over. Jake wasn't lying, we literally saw a cave with red lights coming from it.

"HOOOOOOOOOOORAY! LETS GO INSIDE LIKE A BOSS!" screamed Nega as he ran in front of us. Practically all of us tried to run towards him, telling him stuff like, "STOPPING RUNNING AHEAD!", or "GET OVER HERE!" stuff like that. But, during this, both me, Jake, and Ivris smiled towards each other, while Elie just only looked at us with a grim look on his face.

Hope Tilith isn't too mad, otherwise… things could get bad. Like REALLY REALLY, Bad.


	10. Chapter 10: Dancing Within The Flames

_**Jakes P.O.V**_

Oh hey, didn't see you there. I was somewhat too busy sharpening my sword and practicing my fire skills for this dangerous mission. I mean, I knew that this world was in danger in the first place, no thanks to Cheryl. But, instead, we are just a group with four people prepared to face danger in the face like Chuck Norris, save people from harm, you know usual superhero stuff.

I just don't really know what Tilith meant by "Darkness". What I exactly thought, was what the root of it was. An evil person who was hungry for world power? A nefarious and ignorant sorcerer who thinks that everything should be covered in deep sheets of chaos? That we don't really know yet…. strangely. Remind me to ask Tilith that question once we head into some other place.

But as for now well… We have a lot, and I mean A LOT of tactful delineating to do once we meet up with Tilith again. But I wonder how Serene and the others are doing? I mean if we saw them during our very urgent quest, them that would be excellent, but then again I'm not really sure if they did follow us here.

I think I'm getting "too" distracted here like Chad here. But let's go back in that little "scene" we were in shall we?

OWO

We followed Nega towards the Cave of Flames, which was obviously, a cave. But there were a lot of red lights coming from inside, so I think Nega should watch himself before he gets his goose cooked. Me, Chad, Elie, and Ivris, were following him into the depths of the cave, but little did we know, that we encountered the happy go lucky goddess, Tilith. And oh boy… judging by her furious face, not to mention how she walked at us, she looked like she was ready to burn a hole in our heads instantly. This apparently caused Nega to stop dead in his tracks, but I think it's just to loom over her dress and drool all over it.

"Well. I am happy for you guys reaching here, and for showing that skeleton whose boss, by beating it up for me!" said Tilith in a somewhat gleeful manner. I could tell she wasn't really bearing the heat that well, because she is starting to sweat like a pig on a scorching day.

"Geez thanks Tilith. We had some di—"Before Elie could finish his sentence however, Tilith imminently cut him off and oh god. Her anger is coming back.

"But! That doesn't excuse you FOR BEING LATE!" bellowed Tilith, as she yelled. I think she made the cave rumble a bit. All of us shook slightly because of her yelling, but then she stopped doing her loud bellowing at us, since she wasn't that type.

"Well excuse me "Goddess". If you have a problem with me, you could talk to my face." Retorted Elie, as he pointed to himself.

"Um.. no offense Elie, but you..dont really have a mouth." said Ivris, as she pointed towards him. Elie was slightly disgusted of her words but he shook it off anyway. Anyways, Tilith was explaining to us about the place we are in now called "Mistral.", the very first place you start at when you enter Grand Gaia. Tilith said something about the "Four Fallen Gods", which are these gods supposedly trying to destroy Grand Gaia, but I think they aren't really existing anymore since Tilith said they were already taken care of by the Six Heroes. Being completely honest here, I want to meet the Six Heroes to hear their legends I suppose. As Tilith kept talking, I saw a mob of Goblins, Burnys, and Witches gathering behind her.

"Um Tilith? There is a mob of monsters heading your way…" shouted Ivris in a frightened tone. She prepared her staff for battle, as the orbs surrounding the tip spun around in a fiercely matter. There we were…Me, Chad, Ivris, Elie, Neg—Where the hell is Nega.

"Hey guys, if that's not the only issue we have, WHERE IS NEGA!?" I bellowed, as I shouted out for him. I'm somewhat guessing Nega was either screwed, or he was pummeled to his death somewhat. Whatever path he got himself into, we have to hurry otherwise we will find ourselves mourning him. Flowers, Graves… God, the thought of funerals…. really stress and put sorrow in everyone's heart no?

Without hesitating any further, not to mention to save Nega from the clutches of these evil morons and whatnot, I charged at the very first Goblin that appeared before me. I did a really smart thing, like for real: Trap the Goblin with a full circle swings, forming a Whirlwind, then slash the Goblin quickly, with fire exploding before him. The Goblin got launched away a couple of meters, but before it could get up quickly; it accidently fell into lava, releasing a bloodcurdling scream as it died. I think I saw a little blood from my slashes a while ago.

As I looked behind me to check on the others, Elie, Chad, and Ivris were doing a good job at defeating the enemies. Chad summoned the "Angelic Swords of Light". What obviously came down as the huge swords, fell onto the enemies, exploding with Light, launching them back. Unfortunately, what Chad didn't notice was a thief (That somewhat had ugly shade of white hair, with ugly ragged clothes, and crusty lips.) slashed at Chads behind. Noticing this suddenly, Chad yelped in pain, as he fell to the ground holding his wound.

"DAMMIT! This wound…. W-why is it so painful?" said Chad in a painful way. He tried to get up, but fell back. I already took care of the ugly thief by slashing his stomach, and knocking him towards the wall. I think he said something about "MOMMY!", before he started to sleep with the rocks. I ran towards Chad, while Elie kept using lasers at his enemies, making them burn.

"Chad you okay bro?" I said extremely worried. I tried to check his wound, and oh boy, it didn't look good. It wasn't a bad gash, but it was somewhat deep. After taking care of some enemies, Ivris ran back to Chad, checking him up.

"Oh. My. God. Chad, don't worry, I already know what kind of pain you are in already." said Ivris, as she started to heal him. Elie continued to spin around with his hammer, knocking all those fools out already. He also summoned his Shadow Claws, clawing at anyone that dares try to kill him.

"Jake, can you try taking care of the enemies for me, I need a long time healing Chad, since he is… well…"

"Well what!? Is he going to be okay?" I shouted in a frightened tone, since Ivris didn't really say anything else. Ivris had eyes filled with worry, as she continued to tend his wound.

"He… he is Poisoned." whispered Ivris, as she caressed Chad's soft hair. Chad continued to groan in pain, but it was starting to go away, as the groans started to lower down. I was combined with two feelings: Fear, and Anger. Hurting my beloved ones isn't a right way to do life. Hurt anyone, I will make them pay for that they have done.

"ANCIENT GEYSER!" I screamed, as I slammed my sword downwards towards the ground. Suddenly, a huge pillar of fire surrounded a group of enemies as they were burnt within the pillar. Combined with my Pyro-like skills, I summoned a chainsaw made of fire towards the enemies trapped within the huge burning pillar. The after affect caused them to get lifted up into the air.

"Elie! Finish them off!" I screamed towards him, as he continued to fire lasers. Elie got the message, as the moment he slammed his foot on the ground, a huge spike appeared launching them into the air.

"CHAINS OF MISERY!"

"CURING REJECTION!"

With Elie's, and Ivris's moves combined, imagine yourself in a firework show in July, expect replace the fireworks with black holes, sparks, chains filled with dark powers, explosions, andas for the result, let the fire burn, because Elie summoned chains that went through the enemies, most likely killing them in the process. The Chains went everywhere, and by that I mean towards every enemy there is. Ivris's move however, had black explosions around the deadly Goblins, Witches, and Thieves, ending with a black portal surrounding them. This resulted in spikes summoned from the ground, stabbing enemies once again. I somehow feel a lot better, especially the pain I felt from the slashing. I looked towards Ivris, as she gave me a smile.

"Told you I would be really useful! I mean I'm part Healer, part Attacker. Jealous much?" snickered Ivris, as she smiled in a mischievous matter. Because of Curing Rejection, this imminently cured Chad within five seconds. He managed to get up without any trouble thanks to Ivris.

"Thank you so much Ivris. Your very helpful towards us did you know that?" said Chad, as he hugged Ivris. I could tell she was somewhat embarrassed, because she blushed a deep red color as Chad continued to hug her. After a moment, Chad pulled away, blushing as well.  
"Y-You could thank my usual practice as a Healer. Some of my friends taught me how to attack as well…." whispered Ivris in a sheepishly way. She then walked towards Tilith, telling her that the battle was over.

I think our jobs here are done anyway. Now for the important job…

"Guys, didn't we forget someone?" I questioned as I mentioned the missing Nega once again, as I also got their attention by snapping my fingers twice. Noticing this, all of us search for the exit, since Nega was nowhere to be found within the Caves. After a few minutes, without any trouble (Because we took care of all the mobs within the cave), we saw light. But once we headed towards the great light, we immediately found ourselves in a peaceful forest. A beautiful forest that had trees, copious flowers, and anything else you could expect. As a place to relax it is very idyllic.

"Woah…This place… was I here before?" questioned Ivris, as she thought about it. She looked around, probably enjoying the sanctuary before her. Chad and I were also experiencing the great place.

"Seriously. You're enjoying this dreaded place. You guys are dumb; you never know what could be here dumbasses." said Elie in a dark tone. There was a sudden shuffle within the bushes, which took us by surprise. We prepared ourselves for whatever was in the bushes. After what seemed like forever, Nega finally came out.

"GOSH GUYS! WE WERE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK!" screamed Nega in a happy tone. Many of us were confused and angry at him at the same exact time.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT!? WE WERE NEARLY OWNED BY A HORDE OF ENEMIES IN THE CAVE!" I bellowed in an angry tone, as Nega only left us for his own purposes.

"Hmm… strange…" said Tilith, as she examined the area around her, while both me and Elie were trying to teach him how to respect your teammates. I guess Ivris noticed Tilith being confused, because she walked towards her.

"What's wrong Tilith?" questioned Ivris as she tugged on her arm. Tilith turned around with a happy expression.

"Nothing really. Just that I think that the route we took was an alternate exit for sure…You know that snowy place right beside the Cave of Flames? The exit we were supposed to take…. We passed it I'm sure." said Tilith as she crossed her arms. Ivris somewhat seemed surprised as well.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH…. And make sure you don't ever leave us again got it?" said Elie in a nefarious tone, almost seeming like as if he was going to punish Nega from his wrongdoings. Nega, I guess we got the message already, but he still kept fooling around like always.

"Well after all that explaining, how about we keep going on our quest?" I said as I skipped deeper into the forest. The rest followed me, as our journey continued.

Let's… just make sure nothing bad happens during this sanctuary, it's way too peaceful to be burnt down or something!


	11. Chapter 11: Quietness In The Forest

_**Chads P.O.V**_

Well… This is somewhat turning out to be an amazing moment here.

Hey there, I was somewhat thinking about how the argument ending with both Jake and Elie, against Nega. They were apparently arguing about how he usually dozes off every now and then, which was my example of him being a complete showoff and a person we should've never taken seriously. Afterwards, Nega, who shown a little sympathy towards us, decides to stick towards the "good" for a while, until we return back to our world. To be honest, I never seen him so actually… not doing anything anymore, planning nefarious schemes, constructing big ass robots to annihilate us with, (about like 10 times already in our previous adventures.) and such. So far, no bad thing isn't coming up.

Also… I can't really help but stare at Ivris for a w—NOT IN THAT WAY! I mean... We just only met. Well, I think we are somewhat getting into the "friend" zone, since we been in some battle quite lately. It's not like I don't like her in "that" way. Just friends, hope you somewhat understand or something. But now, the moment I take one glance at her, she always seemed to have those beautiful eyes… not in a romantic way anyways.

Back to our scene here, we were entering deeper into the dense forest, seeming as the area gets denser the more we keep continuing. I somewhat felt fascinated by the fact of how a place in danger can hold so many beautiful places to be in. Elie didn't really care about the environment, only focusing at the task at hand. Jake somewhat, but he enjoyed the little scene too. Tilith and Ivris were still discussing something, but I don't really think I should be included, since…. yeah I think it's a personal thing.

"Geez, I never knew forests can be this dense. I can barely see the damn light." groaned Jake, as he was trying to find where the light was from the sun. I guess it was somewhat getting a little hard to see, since the sunlight that was once in the forest, was disappearing. However, it was somewhat enjoyable to see the beautiful flowers. We continued to keep walking in the forest, until we saw a clear opening, where most light was coming through.

"FINALLY AN OPENING! I'm seriously getting scared of the dark.." screamed Nega in a exhilarated tone. Strangely, the flowers in this opening seemed to release an intoxicating smell. Ivris, then released a soft sigh, and sat down on the soft grass. She, then started to examine a book that was once "something" I think, and she clutched it closer to her. I then walked over to her, and sat down next to her, most likely being concerned about why she had a sad expression while holding the book.

"Hey, what's that you're holding Ivris?" I questioned, as I tried to look over to what she was looking at. Ivris then gave me a faint smile, as she showed me the mysterious object.

"Well… it's kind of this book my sister gave me. Memories kind of thing you see." said Ivris as she opened up the first page. The moment I saw the first page in the book, I saw two girls. One with short white hair and one with brown hair tied into pigtails. They were both wearing flower blouses, and they were playing in..some kind of playground. I did have to admit, they did look adorable.

"…This was me when I was like…. 5 in a half. I did really have a happy life back then. My sister Themis was a really fun sister to be with. Whenever I'm down, up, any emotion I feel, she's always there to be with me." whispered Ivris, as she held the most sweetest smile I had ever seen in my life. It made her look more of an angel to be honest.

"Seemed like you had a really idyllic childhood. I can somewhat relate." I chuckled as I reached over to turn the page, but Ivris stopped me from doing so. I looked at her with some kind of "what?" face, most likely meaning I was ready to see more about her early life. But before she could say anything, Jake came over and looked at us with a strange face on him.

"Alright c'mon you lovebirds. We got to get moving anyways. We aren't that far from where Karl and Seria is at…" said Jake, as he unsheathed his sword, meaning its go time. However, it took a while for my deep blush to disappear, and so did Ivris's with Jakes whole "lovebird" speech. I wanted to smack Jake across the head for the thing he had said about me and Ivris being… "it". I helped Ivris get up (I was raised well by a royal family what do you expect?), as I got my sword too. Elie and Nega were discussing something I have no idea about, and Tilith well… She kept staring into space I guess.

"I'll tell you the rest later okay? I promise." whispered Ivris as she put her book away, taking away all of my curiosity away from it. I shook it off anyway, it's not like it was something that needed to be done in order to save the world. It was rather a moment of connection I had there with Ivris's childhood that made me rise a little spark in my mind. I had a very simple childhood. I had one brother, one sister, and Mom and Dad. We did live a happy life in the Delux royal family, or kingdom whatever you decide.

Anyways, we continued to explore the forest with no danger whatsoever. It's strange of how a place in danger can still have some areas where nothing won't harm you. Still, I got to keep being aware if what's going on otherwise, its death for all of us. Tilith went over to me to ask a question about our.. history I'm guessing.

"You guys are from another world? Strange. I thought you were Summoners…" said Tilith as she started to drift off. She then started to think about something, judging by her pose and whatnot.

"Well of course we are, Goddess. Tch, you didn't listen to us the first time?" said Elie as he was nearly close to scolding Tilith for being a deaf person.

"It's not my fault, I thought you guys were lying!"

"I think it's best if we don't complain but look!" I shouted as I saw a nearby campsite from a mountain. It had some kind of flag possibly resembling "Grand Gaia" and I think I saw a blue blob with blue armor, and a black haired blob with red armor. After imminently seeing who those two were, by the color, it was most likely Seria and Karl discussing something. There were I think 3 to 4 tents maybe?

"Well, a campsite. Good job bro." said Jake, as he started to rub my hair making it messy. I didn't like it when my hair was messy, so within a second, I managed to fix it up, and made it look beautiful once again. Jake went over and alarmed the others about the nearby campsite near some kind of mountains. This made the others faces lit up with exhilaration, as they ran towards the campsite. Nega however just grabbed out his jetpack and tried to fly over there within a minute, but failed as he plummet towards the ground. How very unlikely for him to use technology within a fantasy world.

But I seriously didn't knew that a archer was watching us with a cold stare.


End file.
